


Dark Side of the Moon

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Original Ghosts, Original Guardians - Freeform, We Stan Titans in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: From Destcember 2019's Day 4 prompt: Dark Side of the Moon
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Kudos: 4





	Dark Side of the Moon

Katya-7 watched the hive unit march past in silence. She wasn't usually even on the list of options for stealthier missions, given the existence of Hunters, but demand demands supply. Eris wanted intel on hive movements. Eris would get what Eris wants. In all honesty she enjoyed such missions immensely, finding them a welcome challenge and change of pace from her typical work. 

She slipped from her station and followed the unit carefully. This particular group were under the command of what looked to be a somehow elevated wizard who had kept it's troops on the dark side of the moon for over a month, constantly on the move. It was difficult to keep up, pushing her to more and more creative applications of Astrophel's abilities as well as her own. 

Astrophel's theory was that the wizard was attempting to attune to the Dark without the sort of ritual that could be easily detected by its brethren. Perhaps this was a sort of runt, attempting to find an advantage. The next time they passed near Guardian territory she had Astrophel confer with Eris. Eris further noted that the lines their travel drew on the surface of the moon would soon complete Dark runes from the drawn from the Books of Sorrow. 

Finally sure of the purposes at work and confident that there wasn’t some greater plan that needed assessment, Eris released Katya to eliminate the unit entirely. Flashes of 5 broke through; not uncommon after long periods of silence. Still, the end result was less tidy than she would have preferred. 5 had a habit of leaving… trails behind her. Even so, the job was done and Astrophel triggered the transmat to take them back to their jumpship.

“Where to, boss?”

“Somewhere warm,” Katya decided. “And bright.”

“So. How’s Mercury sound?”

“What have you got?”

Astrophel began to explain the mission parameters and Katya settled back into her chair, glad to be off the moon.


End file.
